Grassy Terrain (move)
Grassy Terrain (Japanese: グラスフィールド Grass Field) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation VI. Effect Grassy Terrain creates terrain that envelops the field and replaces the background environment and any other terrain that is already in effect. The terrain fades after five turns. This terrain has the following effects on Pokémon that are on the ground and not in the of a move. *At the end of each turn, the terrain restores the of each affected Pokémon by 1/16 of its maximum HP. *It boosts the power of moves used by affected Pokémon by 50% (regardless of whether the target of the move is affected by Grassy Terrain). If Grassy Terrain is in effect, unless the target is in the of a move such as or , the power of , , and is halved (even if the user or the target is not grounded). If Grassy Terrain is in effect, becomes , uses the animation of and may cause , and causes the user to become . Natural objects disappear and cannot be destroyed while Grassy Terrain is in effect. Grassy Terrain also activates the Ability . If a Pokémon is holding a Grassy Seed while the field is Grassy Terrain, it consumes the Grassy Seed and its is increased by one stage (even if it is not otherwise affected by the terrain). If a Terrain Extender is held when Grassy Terrain is used, the terrain will last 8 turns instead of 5. When a Pokémon with the Ability enters battle, Grassy Terrain is automatically created which lasts for 5 turns (8 if the Pokémon holds a Terrain Extender). When powered up by a Grassium Z into Z-Grassy Terrain, the user's stat rises by one stage. Description |The user turns the ground under everyone's feet to grass for five turns. This restores the HP of Pokémon on the ground a little every turn.}} |The user turns the ground to grass for five turns. This restores the HP of Pokémon on the ground a little every turn and powers up Grass type-moves.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 47 |47}} 54 |54}} By }} }} }} }} Special move Generation VII - }} - }} - Poni Meadow }} In other games Description |The power of Grass-type moves goes up. It also speeds up HP recovery. It changes the floor to the Grassy Terrain, where Grass-type moves become more powerful and HP is naturally restored faster. It also halves damage from moves such as Earthquake, Bulldoze, and Magnitude. But it has no effect on Pokémon in the air. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Morphing Manectric, 's used Grassy Terrain to protect 's Élec from a 's 's . However, the move was used off-panel. In other generations In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=青草場地 青草領域 |zh_cmn=青草場地 / 青草场地 青草領域 |nl=Grasveld |de=Grasfeld |es=Campo de Hierba |fr=Champ Herbu |it=Campo Erboso |ko=그래스필드 Grass Field |pt_br=Terreno de Plantas |pt_eu=Campo de Erva |pl=Trawiasty Teren }} Category:Beauty moves Category:Moves that restore HP de:Grasfeld es:Campo de hierba fr:Champ Herbu it:Campo Erboso ja:グラスフィールド zh:青草场地（招式）